Dreamcatcher
by Rose101xD
Summary: When Sierra Demello, a young lady, awakes from a three year long coma. She realizes that her entire world has been turned upside down. Her family and friends are no longer the same as she remembers them to be. Looking for help from Sandy, who assisted her in those three years, and the other Guardians to help her figure everything out.
1. Wild Wind's Call

**Hey everyone! Rosie here! This is my first Rise of the Guardians fanfic. I'm still holding on strong to the fandom and love it to bits and pieces. I've had this idea in my mind for a while now, and I've been so excited to start it up. I've simply been doing a lot of research and planning to get everything fairly correct. On top of that I've been dealing with some issues in real life.**

**I plan on updating at least once a week, if not more. With school starting in two weeks, I have no clue how much time I'll have to actually write. There only time I see myself missing an update is if something bad happens in real life where I am unable to conjure up a chapter. I have most of this story planned out, and I see everything working out.**

**As for right now, I'm going to let you begin this chapter and I'll talk to you below in the Author's Notes. ^^**

* * *

New Year's Eve. It was a time to celebrate another year of being alive. Of the progresses that were being made, a bright future for generations yet to come, being given the chance to live and thrive. Parties, drinking, friends, celebrations, and fun. Some innocence was to be kept, but some destruction too was abound. Nobody knew of what form it would take until it happened. When it happened everything would stop and change. That was something that often occurred during times of great distress. Time would slow to a pause and the damages it caused would follow those people affected for however long it would take to return them back to normal, if ever.

A light peaceful flurry fell from the cloudy sky cover from above. Something to gentle that made tonight a wonderful night to be out. To celebrate others and life. The night seemed to sparkle, the world glowing ever so elegantly. A transformation that seemed to bless the land. Everything seemed to be out of the ordinary. The stars peaking from behind their cloud cover. The moon attempting to break through. To see what was occurring despite being a new moon. The birds awoke and flew away from their homes. Explosions would start-up and the birds would need to ignore it. Ignore them. Ignore those who would be celebrating.

Those who were ignored had to be ignored for a reason. That was fate, but sometimes mistakes were made. Mistakes would be made on accident, or maybe they started out that way and transformed into something new. Something different. That was how life went. Turning a negative into a positive. That's how Sierra lived. She was the type of girl who looked on the positive. An optimist at heart. Looking for the silver lining in everything; despite there being nothing to look up at during the moment. The future held many great and amazing things. Things that fate had decided that needed to happen.

As it was, Molly, her older sister, and Sierra all had plans to head over to Niagra Falls for New Year's Eve. Sierra's parents had allowed her to join them because they trusted her. She was a light in their life, and they wanted the best for her. However, she wasn't the only light in their life, her twin brother, Tristen was the other. He had different opinions on things that she didn't quite approve of. His ideals were different. Occasionally they prevented her from doing what she wanted.

Both of them knew what the other was feeling. This time around he didn't like it at all. He never really liked his sister leaving him even overnight for something like a sleepover. His sister was popular and he was the one who got forgotten. Most of the time he accepted it like the good brother he was, but there was something. That gut instinct telling him that she should stay home and play with sparklers or something. All he wanted was for her to be happy, and he eventually decided that this would be the best for her.

She had packed up three day's worth of clothing and a few necessities. While in New York, she would spend some time looking around and having a bit of fun with Molly. While Molly's sister would be able to visit her boyfriend, William. In all honesty, Sierra didn't like the idea of Molly's sister leaving Molly and herself to go fend for themselves on the streets of New York, but she needed to grow up sometime. That sometime was now. There was no way that she would let that stop Molly from dragging her around town, showing her everything that there was to see.

It was meant to be one big adventure, and that's what she intended it to be. Taking off and going some where new. With nobody to hold her back, no parentals, no annoying brothers, or anyone. It was all herself. That was what she had planned. It would be a simple four-day, three night trip. Leaving on New Year's Eve and returning a few days before school started back up. If at anytime, she wanted to return home then she would simply need to call her mom or dad and ask them to pick her up. She didn't want that to happen. Everything would go smoothly, or so she thought until they stopped at a small suburban area in Albany, New York.

"Claire? Why're we here in Albany?" Sierra's quiet voice spoke up.

"We're here to pick up my boyfriend, duh!"

"But! We're going to be lateeee! It's almost eight already!"

Quietly, Claire rolled her eyes and looked back at Sierra through the rear-view mirror.

"Listen up here. None of us wanted to go to stupid Niagra Falls anyways. We would've never made it. All Molly and I wanted to do was come up here to hang out with William and Henri"

That was something that upset Sierra greatly. It was one thing to lie and tell her parents that they were heading somewhere, but to lie to herself. That was something she didn't like. Most of all Molly didn't even tell her about it! She simply sat there in the front seat looking off in the distance.

"...Molly? Did- Did you just use me? Did you use me to see a guy?" The air had thickened since then. Sierra was leaning forward in her seat despite the car still moving. Molly simply stared out the window, and Claire was keeping her mouth tightly shut. Not quite ready to get stuck in an argument between two teen girls. She had already gone through that situation before with Molly. She had lost friends that way before, and clearly she hadn't learned her lesson. "...I see how it is now."

"Hey! How about William takes you two girls out to eat! It'll be on me!" Claire's voice held that cheerfully sympathetic tone. For as long as she had lived Sierra and Molly were best of friends, despite how many times Molly lied to Sierra. In all honesty, she felt a tidbit of sympathy for Sierra. She was just so trusting and never thought bad of people. She only looked on the bright side of things, and there were times where she had helped Molly see that in people, but it had never really changed her. In a matter of ways it helped Claire.

For a few hours, they sat around in the car driving around, up until they arrived at William's house. Up on the porch was William holding a bouquet of flowers. A soft smile upon his lips, or so up until he saw Molly storm out of the car, slamming it shut and storming up to her room. Claire was the next to exit the car, happy to see her boyfriend, but not so happy about her sister. Quietly, she popped the trunk and started removing the various suitcases from the trunk. A mix of her own, her sister's, and Sierra's.

After grabbing her own and Molly's bags she went ahead and tapped on the partially opened backseat window to get Sierra's attention. "Hey, girlie. Don't worry 'bout it. Molly'll calm down and then you two can continue on being friends. If you really wanted to...That is. I know she's hard to deal with, but just stick with her through it okay? I'mma be in the living room if you need me" Claire gave her a soft smile before William walked beside her and grabbed Molly's bags. Letting Sierra sit in the car alone and capture all of her own thoughts.

Sierra looked out the window that Claire had been standing in front of just a few minutes ago. She didn't want to inside. She didn't want to be here at all. She wanted to visit Niagra Falls. She was looking forwards to doing something like that so much, and yet she was stuck with three people who she didn't even know. One of them being a person she had considered her lifetime friend. Quietly, Sierra got out of the car after rolling up her window. The cement under her feet feeling so unstable. She didn't care if she never saw Molly again. It was all simply a big mistake after all. Something that she told herself she would never make again. She was a fool to even think of becoming friends with her. She had seen how she treated other kids, but she wanted to change that. She wanted Molly to know that she truly cared about her, and valued their friendship. Getting Molly to see that was an entirely different story overall.

Moving to the trunk of the car, she pulled out her suitcase and bag. Making sure to close the trunk door after she was done. Looking up at the house, she was about to enter. The lights on and only three people were inside. It reminded her of her family, of how it was so small but so strong at the same time. Things happened that she wasn't proud of between her brother and her, but she was willing to put that behind her and move on forward. That's what she needed to do. Move on and forget that something of this sort even happened. She would spend her time with Molly and her family. Making sure that Molly still had a friend when she needed it, because everyone needed a friend. A friend that would be there in the darkest of times. A friend outside of the family. Sierra would be that friend for Molly. Molly might not be that friend for Sierra, but she didn't care. As long as she was helping another person. Making others smile.

The door shut itself as Sierra entered the house that she would be staying in the next few days. It smelled of sugar cookies. Whether the scent was from actual sugar cookies or from a candle. It didn't matter. The living room held a small two person brown couch. A worn old light blue recliner angled to watch the tv. A simple wooden coffee table off to the side right underneath the window which was hidden behind light blue curtains. A large entertainment center complete with Xbox 360, games, 20" flat screen tv, and pictures of family members, graduation, friends, and other parties. The walls painted a very light gray. It wasn't that bad of a place to start out with. Taking into consideration how the kitchen and living room were about the same size. Sierra, took it all in and smiled when she found that Claire was relaxing in the recliner with the tv off. Obviously, she hadn't heard the door shut.

"Hey? Claire?" Claire. eventually opened her eyes and smiled at the blond-haired girl standing in front of her view.

"Hey. How're you doing?"

"I could always be worse" Sierra flashed Claire one of her toothy smiles that was often seen. "Has Molly came out yet?"

"Nope, but Will is trying to coax her out of her room."

"Oh." Her voice had toned down to a subtle noise. "Did you really mean it about taking us out to eat in the car?"

With that, Claire busted into laughter bringing a lighter feel into the air. Obviously, she too was hungry considering the late lunch at two in the afternoon had faded. "Yeah, Will said he would go out to grab something. He's trying to figure out what Molly would want."

"I know what she would like!"

"Well, go grab Will from upstairs and he'll take you with."

Sierra gave Claire a small salute and walked up the stairs looking around for Will. Eventually, she found him sitting on the ground outside of Molly's closed-door. After telling him the game plan that she had in mind, they walked downstairs over to Claire who had moved into the kitchen.

"We're going to go get some pizza, babe." Will walked over to Claire and gave her a soft peck on the cheek. "What type would you like?"

"Taco, and make sure that you pick up the right pizzas this time." Sierra looked over at Will and laughed slightly. Remembering the time he picked up the wrong order and had to go all the way back.

"Anything else? Bread sticks? Garlic Bread? Soda?"

Clair put her pointer finger on her lips. "How about Garlic Bread, a two liter of Sierra Mist, and you drive your own truck?"

"Sounds like a plan to me. I'll be out on the truck. Come on out when you're ready" With that will made his way out to his truck, leaving Sierra and Claire to talk"

"Hey, Claire?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that you could make chocolate chip cookies for us?"

"I don't think we have any chocolate chips" Sierra frowned. "But, I'm sure that I can whip up some Snicker doodle cookies, or even sugar cookies. What'd'ya say 'bout that?"

"I'd say, you're the bestest!" Sierra hugged Claire, and left to go hop into Will's truck to go get the pizza.

They made their way into his truck a smile on both of their faces. The night could still be salvaged. They would be back before midnight, and they would be able to watch the ball drop on tv with all of them sitting in front of the tv while eating pizza. Afterward, they would be able to listen to music and dance around. Despite the change of plans, Sierra was destined to make the night a good one. She planned on making the next couple of days worth it. Spending time with one of her favorite friends. Nothing would go wrong.

* * *

**Thank you so very much for sticking around and reading. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Dreamcatchers. Please review, follow, favorite. Whatever pleases you. ^^ I plan on having the next chapter up within the next 24 hours. It's better than this chapter. :3 The pace will speed up a little bit and slow back down. I hope you enjoy it. =D **

**I'm open for any available criticism. Good or bad. I'm strong enough to take it! :3 If you have any questions or comments about the story please don't be afraid to tell me about it in PM or review. I don't bite! Having another person's eyes is wonderful. The more the better! I hope that the length pleases you. It'll stay about this length, or shorter. A few chapter might be a touch longer but not by much. I will leave you alone now, and go work on chapter two! I'll see you then! -flutters off-**


	2. Freezing Time

**I'm sorry so so sorry. I've been busy and I have been meaning to update. I've just had a lot of stuff running through my head. I feel terrible for not keeping my promise to you all who are reading this. I really do.**

**With school having started back up and everything. I've just been freaking out and having a bit of a rough time. I hope you all forgive me. :c**

**In other news, I've gotten myself an unofficial beta-reader named RoseofPhantom. She's a fanfic writer on here too, and a marvelous one at that. She's on the sequel for her RotG fanfic. I recommend checking her out! She's a really nice person and is amazing to talk to.**

**Onward with this chapter! I hope you all appreciate the hard work I put into studying car crashes and working on this chapter. I'll let you begin and I'll see you at the bottom. ^^**

* * *

Flying around, watching over the children, having fun with them whenever possible. That was Jack Frost. Such a carefree soul. The lights that the bigger cities created brought a smile to Jack's face. Shining in their own way. Symbolizing the life that thrived. So many people were celebrating who said the kids couldn't celebrate either. There was something about New Year's Eve and watching the various items dropping at the stroke of midnight. Families going out and celebrating a new year. New opportunities, new chances, the chance to change something. In a wide range of ways it was similar to Easter, but it seemed to be more oriented to those adults who had gone astray. The adults who wanted something to change about themselves. As a matter of fact, Jack had asked Jamie about what was so special about New Years Eve. He answered by saying that it was a chance for adults to restart.

A chance to restart. Man in Moon had given him that chance when he had died. The Guardians had given him that chance four years ago. Both times, he was glad that it had happened, but there still was a slight bit of remorse. He had no family. No real family. The other Guardians were there for him. They helped him whenever needed. Despite the many arguments they had, he was there for them too. Since becoming a Guardian, he had changed. First off being that he wasn't as hard to deal with. He understood his barriers more. That didn't mean he didn't push those barriers. Especially with Bunny. Out of them all, he was the funnest to annoy and irritate.

Even thinking about some of the things he did to Bunny made him laugh. Watching Bunny fall right into his little tricks. Occasionally, Jack played pranks and such on the Yetis, elves, and every once in awhile on North. Typically, he laughed and joined in on Jack's fun. Each of the Guardians had learned that every prank Jack pulled had been planned out and typically never failed. It was all for the fun of it. No harm in anything, or no intentional harm. There had been times where he had done something, and messed something up on accident. Either way he was eventually forgiven and all returned to normal.

Instead of sitting in the back like she should've been, Sierra sat in the passenger's seat. Sitting in the back with no one else was lonely, and she didn't get to sit in front all that often. When she did it was for short little rides. She didn't honestly know how long it would take to get to Pizza People. All she knew was that Will had mentioned that there was a Pizza People place nearby, and that he knew how to get there. Whether he told the truth or not was a different story. On top of it all, she was anxious to get back before midnight. From the time they had left an hour had past, meaning it would take around an hour to get back. There was also factoring how long it took to make the pizzas and wrestle Molly back downstairs out of her grumpy state. By that time the ball would've already fallen and then there would've been nothing else to watch. Her plan would've been foiled.

Sierra never voiced any of that. She didn't want to seem like she was pushing Will to drive faster or do anything of that sort. Her parents had mentioned to her not to be rude, and also not to be a backseat driver. She hadn't even touched the wheel of a car yet; therefore she shouldn't need to worry about how others drive. Secretly, she did send mental messages to Will to drive faster. Once in awhile he complied but only when the road was free of cars. With it being winter and all, he didn't want to push his luck. He knew that Sierra was anxious and ready to get home though.

Will kept glancing at her through his peripheral vision. She was being awful antsy and she couldn't sit still. In a way that bothered him. He had already gone against the rules and let her sit up front with him. At the moment, she was his responsibility. If anything happened to her, then he would be the one at fault. He would lose his license, his truck, and probably his job. Everything that he worked so hard to achieve would be torn away from him. The likelihood of ever seeing Claire again was slim to none. His life would be ruined. All because of a simple little mistake. He told Claire to leave Molly and Sierra there at home, but she complained because she didn't spend enough time being a big sister. Being a big brother he felt the same, but there was no place to lie to their parents about something like that. It only brought issues of trust into the lives of others.

After a few moments of silence he turned on the radio, and smiled at Sierra. "Change the channel to what you want or put in a CD. Just keep it quiet so I can focus," Sierra's eyes went wide and she gave him an appreciative look. The silence was killing her. She needed something to keep her mind off of the time which she took in to be 10:57pm. There was no way that they were going to be back before midnight. Quietly, she started looking through the CDs finding one labeled Claire's Songs. looked at Will, before raising her voice.

"Does Claire...you know? Write Songs?" Will chuckled softly and switched the radio over to CD.

"She used to. Molly told her to stop because her singing was awful, but she continued anyways. A friend of my is working to get her a record deal on a small company. She's going to be a star," Will then took the CD from Sierra and placed it in the player. "But that was years ago. Something's happened and she burned all of those songs she wrote. All she does now is cover songs from other artists."

A soft strumming of the guitar came out of the speakers in the truck. Claire's voice sounding so broken and hoarse as if she had just gotten done crying. It made Sierra's heart ache. She didn't want to listen to it any more, but that would be rude to Will. Her parents had told her to never be rude. She grew quiet and listened to Claire's songs. Letting the lyrics speak to her. The drumming in one song matching the beat of her heart. Some had explosions of noises switching from something soft into something louder.

Eventually, they pulled into the pizza place. Sierra sat in the truck waiting for Will to come back with the pizzas. After 25 minutes he came out with two large pizzas, a small dessert pizza, an order of garlic bread and a two liter of Sierra Mist.

"Okay! Let's get going!" Will looked over at Sierra and smiled. When he saw that she wasn't smiling he looked over at her and lifted her chin up. "Stop looking so sad. You're not going to be sad. It's a new year. A new start. Cheer up, Buttercup!" With that Sierra smiled and giggled, remembering a song that her mother used to sing to her.

"What's your favorite CD?" Sierra looked over at Will who finished putting the pizza in between them.

"My favorite CD is the one that you've just listened to for 25 minutes," Soft laughter escaped his lips as he put the food in the back seat. "How about you listen to one of Molly's CDs or something. I'm sure you'll like one of those."

"Me and Molly don't like the same type of music," Will looked at her and smirked. "Well then, how about you listen to Claire's other CDs. Some are of her singing covers and a few are CDs of her favorite songs by the actual artists."

Sierra began looking through the CDs and found a few of Claire's other CDs. She quietly put one in and found herself enjoying Claire's voice, but she had noted how her voice didn't seem to sing so strong and true. It seemed to be lacking a passion. The same passion that she had sang her own songs with. In a way it worried Sierra, but what really worried Sierra was the time. It read 11:41. There was no way that she was going to be back before midnight, and she was alright with it. She had come to terms with that, but she didn't want to be just driving around when the New Year came in. She wanted to do something fun.

William smiled as he continued on driving, taking a different route from the one he took there. The route he took going to Pizza People was usually worse than the route he decided to take back in terms of black ice. On the way there they had experienced nothing too terrible, and so he figured that taking a different route wouldn't hurt. But he was wrong. The road was unusually covered with black ice. The truck kept losing traction every once in awhile. For now it was fine because he could easily keep control, but later on that might change. Every once in awhile, he glanced over at Sierra to make sure that she was okay. He didn't want her to start freaking out. At the moment she had her eyes closed and was starting to doze off. That was the best considering the circumstances of the road being so icy.

After driving a little bit farther down the road the ice eased up, and he felt more comfortable driving. Sierra had officially dozed off, and it was just him alone. His house was only a ten minute drive away. There was the chance that he would be able to get there right as the new year came around. That would cheer Sierra up. Her night would be brightened and they all would be laughing, having a good time. He smiled at her and took his eyes off the road for a moment, but then he realized that is was the wrong thing to do.

Within a matter of moments a small doe jumped out in front of the truck and he yanked the wheel to the left hoping to avoid the doe and other possible incoming cars. He didn't really care about what happened to his truck. He was concerned for Sierra and himself. Once he was in the other lane he realized that there was a thicker layer of black ice and that his truck had lost traction. He pulled the wheel in the opposite direction of the way he was skidding. His mind was going several miles per minute and he didn't know what to do. All of his knowledge of driving slipped out of his mind. His heart was racing and the truck was swerving out of control. The ditch was a possible way to stop.

Will wasn't sure of how that would work, but he knew that he had to stop the truck. That's when he heard a noise come from the right of him. Quickly, he glanced over at Sierra and he noticed that she was awake. He glanced back at the road and bit his lip. Trying to get the truck under control and trying to stop it from spinning. That's when he heard a honk in front of him. Another vehicle was coming right for him. That's when he knew that this might be the end. Will took a deep breath and started driving into the ditch. It was about 15 feet deep, and the incline going into it wasn't overly steep, but steep enough to where we wouldn't be able to get out.. He glanced over at Sierra and continued to make his way into the ditch. The oncoming vehicle slowed and swerved into the right lane to avoid them. Only to hit their rear bumper instead.

The front part of the truck tipped into the ditch, and Will held on to the the wheel. His knuckles turning white. Sierra had started crying and screaming. She looked over at Will and Will looked at her. The truck tipped itself over and landed on the passenger side. The side window broke and shards inserted themselves into Sierra's skin. Will had removed one of his hands and tightly held Sierra's hand. The top of the truck was destroyed and crunched. The passing white from the snow outside swirled in their vision as they tumbled farther into the ditch. All of the windows had broke. There was blood on the seats from both Will and Sierra. They both had closed their eyes tightly as to avoid their death. They had been heading straight for a tree. The tree that stood in the ditch alone.

The impact alone would knock them unconscious; that much was sure. Will would only hope that Sierra would be alright. He had heard of people losing their legs in car crashes, and even dying in car crashes. If Sierra was to die then he would never be able to forgive himself, and he hoped that Molly and Sierra would be able to forgive him. The truck turned over multiple times and finally he felt a jerk against his seat belt, his airbag finally exploding into his face. The truck slammed passenger side into the tree, and stopped abruptly yanking the consciousness from both of the passengers. A steady stream of steam and smoke rising up into the air.

The fireworks had just gone off and the ball dropped. Watching so many people celebrate a new year. He had kept the snow to a minimum but within the next few days he would make the snow pick up. That was Jack's plan at least. He had kept mostly everything calm like Jaime had asked him to do, but now it was time for some fun. He wanted to go out and be able to have snowball fights with kids and have some fun.

For now though, Jack started to head back to the North Pole. Just feeling welcome there and being able to call the North Pole a home was something that he enjoyed. Not really that he got tired, but it was a nice place to relax and think. Instead of heading straight there, he took his time and visited city after city just making sure that nothing was too out of the ordinary. That and he knew that Sandy would be keeping an eye on children and some of the adults. Making sure that nothing too terrible was happening.

Sandy, was one of the Guardians that Jack enjoyed most. He was hard to understand at times, but Jack eventually got the hang of understanding him with the help of North, Tooth, and Bunny. He often found that his dreamsand was the greatest gift a child could receive. The chance to create new dreams and explore their imagination. Plus, there might be a few hundred more ways dreamsand helped kids.

Jack's train of thought soon stopped as he watched smoke rise from a road that he had taken in order to get to New York City. It was coming up in thick strands and he couldn't help but investigate. If a child was hurt it was his job to keep them safe. Cautiously, he dropped down to the ground and found a crashed truck. His breath caught and he stared at the truck. It was destroyed: the body dented and scratched, the windows broken, and two figures inside. Jack slowly stepped towards the driver's side of the truck hoping to see them unscathed, but that wasn't the case.

The light brown haired guy in the driver's seat leaned up against the back of his seat, scratches lining his face, and an occasional bruise on his arms. Nothing that looked too serious. Looks were deceiving though. After all he was over 300 years old and he didn't look a day over 17. Still, he absorbed in the crash and tried to figure out what to do. That's when he peered in closer to see the other passenger. That's when a chill passed through his already cold body. It was the figure of a small blond haired girl. Her head was leaning against the broken window. He face was bloody and the seatbelt held her tiny body from falling forwards. She looked worse off than the guy. It had stunned Jack to see a child look so damaged. He began moving away from the crash and frantically looking around.

"SANDY!" Jack's voice penetrated the dead of the night, "SANDY! PLEASE, I NEED YOU."

Jack continued looking around for Sandy's golden dreamsand. Hoping that he was around and that he would hear Jack's call. The girl looked as if she was so tired. He looked around and eventually something caught the corner of his eye.

"Sandy," Jack flew over to where he thought that he had seen the gold, and breathed a sigh of relief as Sandy appeared with a question mark above his head, "A car crashed into a tree...And- And there's a gir-"

Sandy quickly flew over to where he saw the smoke coming and looked at the wreck. It wasn't too terribly bad considering some of the things he saw, but the two passengers looked horrible. He moved his hands and formed a pile of dreamsand into his hand. He blew it into the window of the driver, and watched as images hesitantly formed above the head of the man, but remained absent from the head of the girl. At that moment, he knew that he would have to keep a watchful eye on her. She would need to become one of his top priorities.

"Is she okay?" Jack's voice seemed to quiver and shake similar to the wind. He had noticed how Sandy's dreamsand didn't work on her. She looked so helpless, and he felt weak knowing that she was hurt. He would've liked to stay close to her, but he would only make her condition worse. Both Sandy and him knew that. So Sandy eventually sent him away to tell North of what had happened, while Sandy stayed there and started working his magic on the little girl.

* * *

**That's it for now. I hope you enjoyed it. If you did please leave a review, but if you didn't please leave nice criticism in a review too. I'll be responding to Anon reviews and possibly even answering some questions here in the bottom Author's Notes. Speaking of which, if you have any questions simply PM them to me or toss them in a review. I'll be more than willing to answer them. ^^**

**angelwithshotgun: Well here's the action! I'm glad that you enjoyed the plot. Thanks for reviewing.**

**I apologize for messing up Jack or Sandy. I hate having Original Characters, because I feel as though I screw them up. I also apologize in advance if the next chapter comes in late. If you see any spelling, grammar, or even see an odd sentence in my Fanfic please contact me somehow. I probably won't change it, but I like knowing what I can improve on and what I need to watch out for in the future.**

**Okay, now I'm going to finish this up and then head to a nice air conditioned place instead of my own. M'kay thanks bye! I'll see you sometime soon my little fanfic readers.**


End file.
